An Unexpected Gift
by DragonMistress-Rose
Summary: After leaving a Christmas party Castor finds a present awaiting him in his room. Warnings: Yaoi, Leamon, and mostly PWP


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or 07-Ghost. If I did, this fanfiction would be completely useless.

**Warning: **This is yaoi which means boyXboy so that means those of you that don't like it I suggest you click that "x" button on the tab or exit out the window. And more or less is PWP.

**A/N: **Not gonna say much here other than these two are my 07-Ghost OTP. I think they might be just a little but OOC but I tried to keep them in character as much as I could. I would love some feedback about this story since I'm fairly new at this, and that I hope you guys enjoy this piece of crap of a story!

*Note: Labrador is older than Castor and will be refered to as such. It is best you know if you don't to avoid confusion as you read. Thanks for taking note!

* * *

><p>Walking down the seemingly endless halls of the church Castor's light footsteps echoed in the night's silence, almost everyone within the church's walls were still at the annual 'Christmas' party. Though it was usually treated in joint with his own birthday since they were a mere 24 hours apart. There were no presents of any sort since it was a tradition to lump it together with the Christmas presents.<p>

It was nearing 11:30 when he had left; he had been one of the many Bishops to prepare the party. Though he wasn't the first leave as a few others had already retired to their rooms before himself.

Frau, Hakuren, and oddly enough Lance all through the night had been keeping Castor from going to his room until nearly 11 0' clock! Then all of the sudden the three blonds couldn't wait to get him to his room. If it wasn't for the fact that he thought that it was just the season's mood that was making people act strange-since Teito had even shown some tolerance towards Frau-he would've thought they were up to something. Labrador had disappeared half way through, he had just assumed that the smaller man was tired and had retired to his room or had gone to see the flowers. The shorter Bishop had been a little off seeing as how he hadn't had a chance to tend to the gardens as much as usual, thus missing his "naps" as Frau would call them.

As he reached the end of the hallway-and his room-the redhead suddenly felt uneasy at the thought of Labrador, the smaller man disappeared around the time the three blonde's mood changed. They wouldn't have...

"No way." Castor muttered to himself. No one would do ANYTHING to Labrador. Not to sweet, innocent, naive, gentle, beautiful-his hand stopped dead at the doorknob with the key in the other hand, and he shook his head. He must be really tired if his mind was wondering towards_ those _thoughts again. The hand resumed it's action of turning the doorknob and opening the door. The room was sort of dark as expected seeing as how he hadn't been in his room since morning. The only source of light was currently streaming through the slightly open curtains. His coffin sat in the center of the room, acting as a makeshift table for some doll parts. Walking gently over to the window Castor opened up the curtains a little to allow some more light to drift into the room. Something out of the corner of his eye caught the puppeteer's attention, turning slowly the Bishop looked over to his bed, his mouth hanging open.

Lying on his bed was Labrador, asleep, his wrists and forearms bound with a red ribbon completed with a large bow. From where Castor was standing he could see that the smaller male was wearing one of his shirts and it was quite obvious that it was far too big for the smaller man. The sheets around him hugged his body perfectly, perched on the bed to look like a gift from god himself. Though unbeknownst to the redhead a couple gods did have their hands in this. Finally gaining some movement in his legs Castor slowly walked over to the edge of the bed. Now that he was a little closer he could see that only the middle two buttons of the shirt were all that kept it on. With the way the gardener was positioned on the bed he could tell that the other wasn't wearing any kind of underwear whatsoever, biting his lower lip as to not make a single sound Castor felt his pants grow tight at the sight.

Labrador's pale skin shimmered in the moonlight drifting through the window giving him an angelic quality, his lilac coloured hair seemed paler; almost silver and he looked so peaceful. Looking around Castor spotted a bottle on the nightstand next to the bed. It was tied with the same coloured ribbon and it had a piece of paper under it. Upon lifting the bottle he saw that it was oil. The handwriting on the note was unmistakable and belonged to only one person. Suddenly everything clicked, why those three were acting so odd, keeping him from his room, then trying to get him to go to his room, and why when he questioned about Labrador they all acted even stranger. Labrador would usually inform him about his whereabouts. Though just to make sure if his theory was correct Castor read the note.

_Castor,_

_Hope you don't mind us breaking into your room to deliver your Birthday present! We _

_hope you enjoy and have fun. But let's keep this present a secret between the few of_

_us okay? Can't have word of this spreading. The ones we'll give you tomorrow will be _

_for Christmas, hope you won't mind us breaking tradition. Anyways the oil will aid you _

_very much tonight but try not to waste it all in one night. We don't want everyone else to_

_wonder as to why you use up so much of this stuff. Well at least I think we don't._

_Enjoy your present and Happy Birthday~!_

_Love,_

_Frau, Hakuren, & Lance_

The note slid from his hands as Castor turned to look at the male on the bed, an image of Frau with a devilish smirk flashing across his mind. Resisting the urge to scream bloody murder Castor turned to look at the smaller Bishop. But as if sensing the change in the atmosphere Labrador started to stir from his sleep, the redhead froze, praying that the other would just continue sleeping until a solution could be found. But God seemed to hate him today and Labrador woke up. He could only stand there and watch as the other male's dark eyelashes fluttered open and adjust to the room.

Oh shit.

Labrador had tried to move his hand when he awoke but found them to be bound, he also realized that he was no longer at the party and that he wasn't wearing what he had been earlier. Last thing he could remember was that Lance had wanted to talk to him in private and had given him something to drink, then everything went black. Struggling to sit up Labrador looked over himself and found that the only article of clothing he was wearing was a white button up shirt. Looking around he realized that it wasn't his room, whose room it was, and that the shirt wasn't his. He then flushed a deep, cherry, red.

Standing still and staring at the man on the bed Castor could feel his body responding to each of the other's movements; though unintentional the position that the other was sitting in was rather provocative. One leg dangled enticingly off the bed with the other tucked underneath it, the shirt now parted just enough so he could get an eyeful of soft skin that was Labrador's inner-thigh. And then he blushed. It was the most beautiful shade of red Castor had ever seen, and it suited the lilac haired male so well. Shaking his head and pushing back thoughts of the things he wanted to do to the other on that bed, the puppeteer composed himself before speaking.

"Ah, I see that you're awake." He spoke in his usual voice as if unfazed by his current predicament, and watched as the other male jumped at the sound of his voice.

"C-castor?" Labrador turned around before turning five shades darker. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing shouldn't I? As for myself, this is my room after all."

"O-oh...umm, what time is it?"

"I believe that it close to midnight, the bells haven't tolled yet so not quite the next day."

"I see." Labrador adjusted himself so that he was now sitting on the edge of the bed with his bound hands in his lap, trying desperately to cover what he could. The shirt had started to slide off of his right shoulder and with his constant fidgeting the bottom of the shirt now rested just above his thighs, covering just enough but not showing enough. His hair was messy from laying on the bed and his eyes almost half lidded from sleep. The taller Bishop forced himself to stay put and not walk over to the bed, shove the other man down and take him, for he had more self control than Frau if he were to ever see a certain emerald-eyed brunette like this. Besides he was a Bishop, he should at least try to maintain his self-control for as long as he could before commiting anything sacrilegious. Taking a deep breath Castor spoke again.

"Labrador, what happened? Do you have any idea as to why you're like this?" To make his point Castor raised his hand at the other. While he knew as to why the other was like this, he wondered if the other knew.

"Hmm, no not really." Labrador tipped his head the slightest bit to the left; a habit of his when he was thinking. The sudden shift caused the right side of the shirt to slide almost completely off and rest on his elbow; it also exposed more of his tantalizing neck and shoulder. Castor bit back a groan that was trying to escape and was painfully aware as to how tight his pants were. Damn, did he have to be so cute? "Last thing I remember was that Lance asked to speak with me in private."

"Was anything odd about his behaviour?"

"Hmm no. Not really, he gave me something to drink and I woke up here."

Sighing Castor pushed up his glasses, "I see, well I guess there isn't really much we can do. I'm sure that this is suppose to be just a prank that Frau devised."

"I suppose so. But why am I almost naked, my hands tied, and on your bed? I don't find anything funny about that." Before he knew it Castor was at he breaking point and his legs had already taken him to where Labrador was sitting on the bed. In a split second Labrador's face was cupped in his right hand and bound wrists in his left. In the next second their lips were crushed together in a harsh, passionate kiss.

Labrador who was surprised by the sudden actions of one of his fellow Bishop froze, but when the red haired man ran his tongue over his lower lip he couldn't help but moan slightly. Eyes fluttering shut as he melted into the kiss, parting his lips slightly to allow Castor the entrance he so desperately sought.

As the smaller man opened up his mouth Castor's tongue was thrust in, eagerly exploring the wet cavern. Mapping out everything as he rubbed his tongue against Labrador's still one. Labrador tasted sweet with a floral note, an addicting taste that the puppeteer knew he would never be able to get enough of. Just one taste was all it took. The kiss was simply blissful. When the need for air was too much he pulled away, looking at the other male with clouded eyes.

Leaning down slowly Castor nipped slightly at the gardener's ear before he whispered huskily into the other's ear, "Do you know what you do to me?" Blushing again upon hearing the tone of the other's voice Labrador shook his head. He had heard the faint growl that had underlined the question. "I would like to tell you every. Single. Detail." He paused to look over the other again, "But I would much rather show you. Plus you're wrapped up so nicely, I'd hate to see all of their hard work go to waste." Not giving the smaller male a chance to react he reclaimed the lilac haired Bishop's lips. This time not waiting for permission the red haired man pushed his tongue past the lips and searched for other's tongue.

Wrapping his tongue around Labrador's Castor pulled it into his mouth and started to suck on it. This action drew a soft moan from the other that he swallowed up greedily. Breaking the kiss Castor started to trail kisses along the other's soft jaw-line.

"C-castor?" Labrador asked when he finally regained his speech.

"Hmm?" Came a hum against his neck.

"Sh-should we r-really be doing this?"

"Hmm? Why? Are you uncomfortable?"

"N-no that's not it b-but,"

"But what? Are you afraid that I'll hurt you, or are you not ready?"

"N-no I'm ready but...It's nothing. Forget it." Labrador mumbled.

"Labrador." Grasping the other's chin the taller man lifted his face to meet his eyes. "If you don't want this then tell me. I don't want to force you into anything. But if you don't and we go any farther, I can't promise you that I'll stop when you ask me to." Seeing the hesitant look in the smaller male's eyes Castor forced himself to not move and backed off a little. No matter what his body told him to do he will not give into the desire. And no matter how much he wanted this he will not force the other.

Labrador searched Castor's eyes and saw the sincerity in them and He knew he could trust everything to the other. Castor started to pull away, Labrador then hurriedly leaned forward and pressed his soft lips to the other's.

Growling softly the puppeteer pressed his lips back against the softer ones. Tugging at Labrador's lower lip Castor was granted entrance while his hands worked at undoing the ribbon around the gardener's wrists. Once his wrists were freed Labrador wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck to deepen the kiss. Breaking apart the redhead started attacking his neck with rough and gentle kisses.

Threading his hand through Labrador's pale hair Castor gave a soft tug to angle the other's head better. Labrador had tilted his head back in response to the tug to give Castor a better angle and to reveal more delectable skin. The younger had reached the base of the elder's neck and bit down harshly before sucking and licking the mark as an apology. Pulling away he scanned the neck. The mark he had just made would be there for quite sometime; a week at the least. It was low enough that the collar of the cassock would cover it with no problem, but it did prove that Labrador now belonged to him and _anyone_-friend or foe-that touched the smaller man in any way that wasn't welcomed would end up in a world of pain.

Smirking slightly Castor rid himself of his outer robes leaving him in his navy cassock and dark pants. Snaking his arm around the smaller male's waist and tugging the other closer, Labrador found that he now sat in Castor's lap; straddling the redhead. Looking at their position now caused the elder to blush darker than before and that served to widen the smirk on Castor's lips.

"Mmm, you have no idea how beautiful you are right now Lab." Castor raised a hand to stroke the red stained cheek. Embarrassed at the comment Labrador turned his head trying to hide the darkening blush, though the movement had innocent intentions it looked teasing. Groaning softly he pulled the smaller man in his lap for another heated kiss. His hands traveling down the other's back and under the shirt to grip a pair of perfectly rounded and firm cheeks, possession taking over his mind. Labrador yelped as he was pulled closer to the other until not even air could pass between the two. He gasped slightly as he felt something hard rub against his exposed thigh. Castor moaned and pulled him even closer so that now he sat right on the redhead's clothed erection.

"Ah-aahh~ Castor~." Labrador threw his head back and moaned as Castor's lips latched onto one of his sensitive nipples while his hand played and teased it's twin. Swirling his tongue around the hard bud Castor was rewarded with more lewd sounds coming out of the elder. Releasing his nipple Castor began to tend to the other one, giving it the same treatment as his hands worked at the two buttons that kept Labrador clothed. Once they were undone he pulled back to look at his work. A dark red blush covered those pale cheeks, the shirt almost sliding completely off of his slender frame, and those vibrant violet eyes hazed over in arousal. He was quite a lusty sight, but of course no one else was _ever_ going to have pleasure of seeing this. Castor slipped the shirt off of his lover's body and tossed it on the ground on top of his white robes. Now that the only article of clothing he wore was gone Labrador felt very exposed, and it didn't help that Castor's desire-clouded eyes were roaming his body. He moved his arms in hopes of covering up himself from the violating eyes but Castor saw the movement and grabbed both of his wrists.

"Don't. There's nothing for you to hide, I want to see all of you." The redhead pressed his lips softly to the others in a gentle kiss that lasted for only a second. Nodding slightly Labrador lowered his arms. Castor offered him a gentle smile before moving the smaller man so he now laid on the bed. Getting up Castor stripped off his cassock and pants leaving him in dark grey underwear. Smirking slightly at the blush that now adorned Labrador's face. Slipping off his underwear he tossed it on top of the growing pile along with his glasses-placed on the nightstand-and crawled back on top of his small lover. Castor placed a chaste kiss on Labrador's forehead before reclaiming slightly bruised lips. This kiss wasn't like the ones before, it wasn't frenzied, desperate, or filled with desire it was soft, loving, and sweet. Pulling away slowly he started to trail soft kisses down the other's neck and collar bone. He stopped to flick his tongue over a pink peak and was rewarded with a soft mewl. He continued his trail of kisses lower and lower until he reached what he had been aiming for.

Labrador's member stood to attention, twitching ever so slightly. The sight of the pearling pink head made Castor's mouth water as his eyes hungrily traveled over the perfect body presented in front of him. Embarrassment washed over Labrador again as the other continued to stare at him. Turning his head away Labrador unconsciously drew his legs together slowly; he then felt a hand on his inner right thigh. His eyes widened as his head snapped back up to look straight into deep, rich, brown eyes. "C-Castor?"

"I've told you, don't. I want to see everything and besides, there's nothing to be afraid of. You look absolutely gorgeous right now, and you don't even realize what you do to me all the time. It's been very difficult for me to keep my self-control, even now I can feel it starting to slip. You can't possibly know how much effort it takes for me to control myself around you," He could now feel the puppeteer's skilled fingers ghosting ever so slightly over his body. The touches there but not at the same time, " and I want to etch this image of you into my memory_._"

"W-why?" The elder's voice came out as an almost inaudible squeak.

"Because you look perfect right now and I don't want to ever forget." As cliché as it sounded it was the truth. No matter what pretenses led them to this now Castor knew that his feelings were returned, that the emotions he had to bottle up in fear that if he told he would lose the lilac haired man forever were now gone, that he now he now knew that he could stop sneaking glances at the other's direction when he was around.

"Castor." Labrador said, turning his head again to hide the burning blush that was by now surely permanent. Said Bishop chuckled, leaning in to gve him a quick kiss.

"Lab, there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about."

"B-but- it's just-" Labrador frowned as he was unable to voice his thoughts.

A hand stroked his face lovingly as he looked up, "Labrador you don't have to use pretty words with me. I want you to talk to me, not like how you do when there are others around. I don't care about what, just tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm still thinking...that this is all just a dream, that...when I wake up tomorrow you'll be gone... and I'll be alone...and that none of this was true. It's just that I...I keep jumping back to Razette." Adverting his eyes Labrador could still feel the intense gaze.

"Razette? Why?"

"You know what? J-just forget it." Something flashed in front of his eyes before disappearing.

"No, Labrador. Look at me." Castor's voice was strong and commanding. He was tired of all of this, of Labrador bottling up all of his troubles in favor of making everyone else's lives easier. For once he just wanted the younger to be selfish. He wanted him to tell him about his troubles and to allow him to help ease them. Out of habit he did look up. Fatal mistake. Castor saw the beginnings of tears in the other's eyes, leaning in he slowly brushed the tears away. "Labrador. You need to tell me what's wrong. Please."

"It's just, Razette." Apprehension clear in his small voice.

"What about her?" He really couldn't fathom as to why the other would bring the mermaid up.

"Castor are you sure about all of this? About me?" Looking up amethyst orbs met chocolate ones.

"Of course I am. This is the one thing I will always be sure of."

"But Razette, she seems to really like you. And it really seems like you...love her...a lot."

"I do love her," A pause to see if the petite male would react but there was nothing, "but not in the way like I do you. She is more of a little sister or a close friend. What I feel for you is distinctly different from what I feel for her. She has known for sometime now, Hakuren had his suspicions probably but she was the only one. My wish as Xing-Lu was for a love that would change my life. At first I though that wish was fullfilled when I met Razette, but now after meeting you I believe that my wish has truely come true." Labrador's eyes had widened at the confession. Leaning forward once more Castor kissed the other softly before pressing their foreheads together. "I love you Labrador, give me the chance and I'll show you. You are the love that changed my life."

"Castor." Was all he could say, any words that he could've said wouldn't form. Feeling a little bold Labrador encircled his arms around the elder's neck and pulled him down in a hesitant kiss. He mustered all the love he had into that kiss. Parting his lips slowly when he felt no response, tempting the puppeteer to take his invitation. Castor did just that, wrapping his arms around the other's slender body and pulled him close, molding both of their bodies together perfectly. His tongue slid into the warm, wet, cavern that had opened up to him. This time around Labrador participated in the dance their tongues partook in. Castor's fingers-nimble from all the sewing caressed the soft body underneath, making mental notes on which places drew the most response.

When they broke for air their eyes met and there was a unspoken agreement. Kissing his way down the lightly marked neck and down the small body Castor was back in the position he had been in a short while ago. Taking Labrador's arousal in hand he started to stroke slowly as he watched for a reaction. And a reaction he got; taken off guard a loud moan ripped its way out of Labrador's throat, his eyes shut tight, as he fisted the sheets around him. A smirk played on his thin lips as Castor continued stroking for a few more seconds pressing his thumb against the slit, listening to the pleasured mewls before taking the member in his mouth.

"Ngghh. Ah-ahh~" Moans filled the air as violet eyes opened enough to see a head of red hair bob up and down. The humming sent vibrations through his body, he could do nothing but slip his fingers through beautiful auburn hair for he couldn't form words in between the moans. Before long he felt a coiling in the pit of his stomach. "C-ca-castor. I-I'm going t-to-" He was cut off as another loud moan tore itself from his mouth, Castor swallowing him down to the base, running his tongue along the shaft. He came spilling himself into the redhead's mouth, Castor swallowed the other's release greedily making sure not to spill a drop before releasing him with a pop.

Crawling back on top of the panting, petite Bishop he kissed him again. In this kiss Labrador could taste himself along with the indescribable taste that was Castor. When they pulled away a shimmering string of saliva connected their lips. Breaking the connection Castor leaned over to grab the bottle of oil.

_"Heh, I just might thank those three later."_ The thought crossed his mind for only a moment. Slicking his fingers Castor circled a finger around the other's virgin entrance. He eyed the the smaller man as he slowly pushed a finger in, feeling the sudden tensing of the ring of muscle at the intrusion and hearing a hiss of pain. "Lab," He cooed, "You need to relax. This is going to hurt later if I don't prepare you properly. Just keep your eyes on me." The other nodded slowly before taking a deep breath and relaxing his body. The muscles started to loosen and Castor could move the digit around a little more freely. He slowly added a second finger and started to scissor aiming to stretch the tight hole as much as possible. Gently adding and prodding with his third finger Castor brushed up against a certain bunch of nerves.

"Kyahh~! Castor~" Came an unexpected cry, the sudden jolt of pleasure had caused the lilac haired male to throw his head back and arch his back. Panting he opened his eyes to see stars and a hungry look from the other man. "Castor." The name came out sounding a little lewd and breathy, it was enough to send a wave of excitement down the redhead's body and settled in his groin. A low groan left his lips as he resisted the urge to pull his fingers out and replace them with his throbbing erection. Fighting the urge Castor continued to stretch the shorter Bishop eliciting moans and whimpers. After a couple minutes-with lots of moaning from Castor abusing the petite's prostate. It's a wonder how he didn't just come from it-Labrador spoke up "C-castor, I-I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" a tremor of desire shook his voice.

"I'm sure." nodding and slowly pulling his fingers out Castor moved so that he was on top of the other. Capturing sweet lips in a kiss Castor started to slowly push his way in. The kiss muffled a sharp gasp of pain; though he was expecting the pain, Labrador still couldn't hold back the tears that threatened to fall as the sharp pain shot up his spine. It felt like he was being torn in half, his nails digging into the strong shoulders above him.

Once his tip was engulfed in the velvet heat Castor forced himself to stop and buried his head in lilac tresses. He released a strained moan; his body trembling and his self-control quickly shattering as he wanted nothing more than to be buried deep within those tight, wonderful walls. His hands resting on the slender hips of the man under him. After a few moments of silence, as he allowed Labrador to adjust, the taller male lifted his head to look into tear-filled violet orbs. Leaning down he kissed the tears away, muttering soft apologies. They stayed like that for a while longer before Labrador shifted a little. Their eyes met and there was a silent exchange before Castor moved to fully submerge himself in the other.

Labrador released a pained moan at the feeling, the feeling of being stretched and filled was something new-painful, but at the same time not unwanted, at the same time Castor released a moan of pure ecstasy of finally having his aching arousal buried to the hilt in his lover. The amazingly tight hole squeezing around him caused a low groan to escape. "Damn." Castor cursed under his breath. "Labrador, oh god, you're so tight." he panted from the sheer effort of control. One of his hands had left the slender hips to encircle the tiny waist of Labrador's, to steady himself as the gardener's arms wrapped slowly around his neck.

"Castor, it's okay. Y-you can move now." Labrador said after what felt like hours. Nodding the redhead slowly started to pull himself out before pushing back in slowly. He settled for a slow and steady pace at first. Inch by inch he withdrew himself more and more as Labrador grew accustomed to his size. Slowly the pace grew faster as the smaller male met his thrusts, his long legs wrapped tightly around Castor's waist pulling him in, sinful moans filling the air. "F-faster." Labrador rasped out as he clung tightly onto the bigger male, his muscles constricting tightly pulling Castor in deeper inside. Drawing himself almost all the way out Castor slammed back in, hitting the lilac haired Bishop's prostate dead on.

"AHHH!" the scream echoed off the walls of the room as Labrador's back arched, pressing their bodies together. The scream was music to the younger's ears as he continued to hit that special bundle of nerves. Castor reached between their two bodies to grab a hold of Labrador's neglected member and started pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Ca-castor. I-I-I'm close." He was kissed again. His mouth opened immediately allowing the other's tongue in to ravage his mouth. Slamming into his prostate again Castor could feel the warmth pool into the pit of his stomach and he knew he was very close. Breaking the kiss his leaned into to whisper in the lilac's ear.

"I want to hear you say my name." He said before slamming into the younger's prostate for the last time. Labrador saw white as a yell of the redhead's name left his lips. His back arched completely off the bed as he spilled himself on their stomachs. Castor let out a deep moan as the walls clenched around him, pulling him closer, and he came hard, spilling his hot seed inside the smaller male, filling him to the brim as he rode out his orgasm. The puppeteer pulled out and collapsed next to the shorter, equally exhausted, male.

They laid there for a while in a comfortable silence with Castor absentmindedly stroking Labrador's soft hair, and Labrador just laying there enjoying the other's presence, eyes half-lidded in exhaustion. Soft pants were the only sounds in the room as the scent of sex hung heavily in the air. Finally when their breathing returned to normal Castor spoke up.

"Labrador." The other opened his sleepy eyes slowly to look at the man next to him.

"Hmm?" Castor stopped his stroking in favor of pulling the slight male close to him before pulling the covers over them.

"I love you." He kissed the crown of the other's head and rested his chin on it.

"Mmm I love you too, Castor." Labrador said sleepily as he unconsciously snuggled deeper into the warm embrace and slowly drifted off to sleep. Castor listened to the even breathing of the other before allowing himself to slip into a dreamless sleep with his love secured in his arms.

* * *

><p>-At the Party-<p>

"Why do you three look so satisfied, and _smug_?" Teito asked slowly as he raised one of his eyebrows. The three had been acting weird all night, he didn't know about everyone else but he had sensed it. He also knew that Castor thought something was up. At first he had brushed it off as nothing but now he wasn't so sure.

"Oh it's nothing to be worried about Teito." Lance answered in a cheery voice as Hakuren, on his right, and Frau, on his left, nodded in unison.

"Why do I not believe that?" Sarcasm clear in his voice as he continued to watch the three blondes. "Something's up..."

"Oh, where is your holiday spirit brat? Can't people just look happy this time of year?" Frau placed a hand on the brunette's head and laughed.

"I. AM. NOT. A. BRAT!" Teito yelled only to be laughed at by the three of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Feedback please?

.

.

.

.

The idea of a second part has been floating around in my head, what do you guys think of Labrador being presented as a Christmas gift too? Does it sound a little redundant? And a happy early birthday to Bishop Castor :)

Love,

Dragon


End file.
